Invisible Air
by mardel
Summary: Sequel to Invisible Liaison, Claire has to fly, Bobby doesn't want her too stuff happens
1. Default Chapter

Something in the Air  
  
mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.   
  
"I just think you could skip this thing." Bobby paced to the other side of   
the lab.   
  
Claire was gathering her project reports together so she could fill in an   
assistant to take over while she was gone.  
"I know what you think Bobby, we discussed it half of last night."   
Claire smiled remembering how they had spent the other half.  
"But if I want to maintain my surgical expertise I have to keep up  
on all the latest methods."  
  
"I understand that, but couldn't you miss this conference just once?"  
Bobby paced up the her his hands on his hips, he hated the idea of  
her flying.   
  
"I could yes, but I'm not going to. The President asked us to return to   
our normal lives as best we could. I'm going to the conference."   
She began to write notes in her computer.  
  
Bobby threw up his hands in disgust, he loved her but sometimes she  
did things that made him crazy.   
  
Darien entered the Keep then, he always checked in with Claire when  
he arrived at work.   
"Hey, Bobby. Hi Claire I don't think I need a shot today, but I thought   
I'd stop and check in anyway." Darien walked up to where she was  
working at her computer.  
  
"Good morning Darien. It's nice to see you, perhaps you could talk   
some sense to Bobby about my traveling to the surgical conference.   
  
"Your going to a conference?"  
  
"Yes, a surgical conference in Chicago the arrangements have all been made."  
She turned to look at him, and past him to where Bobby was still fuming.   
  
"I don't know is that a good idea. I mean why fly somewhere if it's not   
necessary?" Darien didn't like the idea of her flying either.  
  
"Uh! honestly you two stick together no matter what. Never mind I can see  
you're just going to take his side." She turned back to her work.   
  
Darien walked over to Bobby. "Take your side I never heard anything about this  
until just now?"   
  
"I know Partner, but she thinks it's a conspiracy now since you said almost   
word for word what I said." Bobby was standing with his arms crossed over  
his chest.   
  
"You've been trying to reason with her, that it might not be safe."  
  
"Bingo my friend. But she thinks she knows best and she'd determined to  
go to this conference."   
  
Darien nodded, then he had an idea that might give her second thoughts.  
"Claire what about Eberts? He's just gotten back from that hospital in   
Arizona. He might need you if he has a relapse or something."   
  
Bobby's eyebrows fly up when he heard Darien's suggestion. He hadn't  
thought of that. It might work. He low fived his partner.   
  
"Eberts is fine, he is still under the care of the doctor at the medical center  
here and he's not due to return to work until after I get back."   
  
Both Darien and Bobby looked disappointed.   
  
"If you are determined to go to this thing. Can I drive you to the airport and   
look things over at least?"   
  
"Yes, Bobby I think that would be very gracious of you. Thank you." Claire   
stood and walked over to him, she touched his cheek and smiled at him.  
  
Darien smirked like he always did when they acted all lovey dovey.   
He was happy for them, that Hobbes had finally broken down and told Claire  
that he loved her. They were good for each other.   
  
"You don't leave until this afternoon right? I'll be back later, I think we have   
to see the Fat Man about a case." Bobby smiled when she touched him.  
Then looked embarrassed a little by the show of affection.   
  
"Alright I'll see you both later." Claire went back to work.  
  
Once they were out in the hallway Darien asked, " Is there something you know   
that you aren't sharing about how safe it is to fly?"   
  
"No, I just don't like the idea. It's a feeling and after seventeen years in this   
line of work I've learned to listen to my gut." Bobby emphasized his statement  
by smacking his partner in the stomach.   
  
"Hey, I never said your hunches were bad. I could tag along maybe check things  
out see through?"   
  
"I'd appreciate it."   
  
"No problem."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Your private limo to the airport is ready Ms. Keeply." Bobby entered the keep  
behind Darien.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get back. I'm supposed to be at the airport   
two hours before my flight." Claire stood up grabbing her purse from the desk.  
  
"Here let me get that for you." Darien picked up her suitcase and carried   
it out with them to the van.   
  
Bobby held the door to the van open for her, and offered her his hand to lean  
on as she climbed inside.   
"Thank you." she inclined her head to him, glad he was finally going along   
with her wishes.   
  
"You're welcome, we'll be at the airport in no time."   
  
Darien was taking the jump seat behind the two main seats. He put his seat belt  
on knowing how Bobby drove when he was in a hurry.   
  
As soon as he hit the freeway Bobby sped up, he was dodging in and out of  
lanes, trusting Golda's breaks way more than he should. Claire was used to  
his eccentric style of driving but she was still holding on with both hands.   
  
"There you see the sign for the airport is just up ahead." Bobby smirked,  
he'd gotten her there in record time for the middle of the day.   
  
"I'm flying with Delta it's in the second terminal I believe." Claire had her  
ticket ready.  
  
"Fawkes have you got your badge handy?"   
  
"Yeah, why?" Darien held up his agency badge so Hobbes could see it.   
  
"If we are going to go with Claire to the gate we're going to have to show  
the security people our badges."   
  
"Oh, right. I forgot."   
  
"You don't have to escort me to the gate. I'll be fine. This isn't the first  
time I've flown you know." Claire assured them.  
  
"I know it isn't but it would make me feel better if we see you to the gate."  
Bobby pulled the van into the parking lot and took the ticket from the machine.  
He parked the van on an end row and they all climbed out of the van.   
  
They had to wait for the shuttle with the three other people who were flying  
that afternoon. Darien was still carrying Claire's suitcase, he knew Bobby wanted  
to keep his hands free, just in case.   
  
"Shuttle to the terminals, this is the place." Darien set the suitcase down and  
looked the parking lot over. He didn't see anything suspicious.  
  
"Shuttle, that word always confused me as a kid I though it meant something  
different. Then when they started using it in the news all the time shuttle   
diplomacy. What the heck is that?"  
  
"You know the one that use to get me was shuttlecock. It was the only time   
I could use that term and not get smacked in the head." Darien laughed.  
  
"Shuttlecock? Oh you mean like in badminton." Bobby smirked.   
  
"Yeah that was a favorite word of mine when I was like eight.   
But sometimes if I over did it I'd still get smacked for it."   
  
"Boys, here is the bus to take us to the terminal." Claire rolled her eyes   
at them both and stepped forward to the curb.   
  
Bobby was looking at the layout of the airport to remind himself of the   
set up. He wanted to have as much information to go on as possible if  
his gut feeling was right.   
  
Claire and Darien stood in line for the baggage check in, while Bobby   
strolled around the airport. He noticed there were several armed national  
guardsmen stationed at key points in the terminal. He approved of that,  
the show of force couldn't hurt. Then his paranoia kicked in and h e   
thought that it was also an easy way for armed gunmen to gain access   
to the terminal without drawing suspicion.   
  
Hobbes checked on Claire's progress in the line then went back past the  
three posts he'd noticed the guardsmen at. He didn't see anything   
unusual with the first two pairs of soldiers but the last set he got that  
bad feeling about. They were standing off to the side of the escalator  
watching the people. One was darker than the other, he looked like  
he'd shaved a beard off recently. The lower half of his face looked  
pale compared to the top half.   
  
Red flag, after serving undercover for all those weeks in the mid-east  
Bobby was suspicious of anyone that had recently changed his   
appearance. But he couldn't go to airport security with just a gut  
feeling and one clue that things might not be right.   
  
"Fawkes." Bobby waved Darien out of the line with Claire for a minute.   
  
"I need you to go invisible and check out that pair of soldiers over there.  
See if you can hear what they are saying, I've got a bad feeling about  
those two. Tell me if you notice anything strange about either of them."   
  
"OK, want to give me a hint?"   
  
"I think they are Arabs or maybe Syrian. Go check it out I'll stay here with  
Claire." Bobby nearly pushed Darien towards the guards.   
  
Darien walked towards the display of art from the local school. It was mounted  
on a series of pillars so he ducked behind one and went invisible. Then he   
walked over next the two guards and listened in on their whispered   
conversation. It was in English at first, but when one of them switched to  
a langue he didn't recognize Darien was convinced Bobby was right.   
  
Bobby was still scanning the crowd, he was getting more and more uneasy.   
If Darien learned anything while spying on the two, Bobby didn't know   
how he would convince anyone to believe him without them knowing how  
he'd learned the information.   
  
"I think you're right Partner. They were talking in some langue I don't   
recognize."   
  
"You've heard me speak Arabic, it wasn't that?" Bobby asked even more  
scared now that they had walked into the middle of something big.   
  
"It was similar but I think it was different. Who do we tell?"   
Darien was willing to let Bobby take the lead on this.   
  
"I've been thinking about that. The thing is these are supposed to be our  
guys, they might be real members of the guard in deep cover for years.  
Two agents pointing a finger at them isn't going to be enough to do  
more than to get those two pulled off duty. If they are imposters we   
don't want to tip our hand that we know something is going on until  
we are in position to take out however many men are in on this."   
  
"Right so what do we do?"   
  
"I think call the Official for one thing get some pull behind us."   
Bobby flipped open his cell phone and made the call.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Sir it's Hobbes I've got a situation here." Bobby described what he believed was  
happening at the airport.   
  
"Normally I'd say it's time for you to visit your physiatrist again. But in light of   
the attacks I think it's time for me to make some contact with the police chief,  
the head of security at the airport and possibility higher."   
  
"Thank you Sir. But what about the possibility that these guys have been in deep  
cover for years? Their officer could be part of it."   
  
"Sit tight for a few minutes Hobbes I'll check into this and get back to you."   
The Official called the local head of the police department, he'd know Captain  
Murphy for years.   
  
"Mike I think I've got a problem for you."   
  
"Charlie it's been a while. What's up?"   
  
"How well do you know the head of security at Lindberg field? I have two trusted  
agents out there now who believe they have uncovered a plot to take over the  
airport or at least some of the planes."   
  
"Holy shit! You're not serious?"   
  
"I'm afraid I am, these men know their stuff."   
  
"I know Captain Chen well he use to work for me before he took the job out   
there. But he's not in charge of the guardsmen doing security out there, they   
are under their own commander. I've never met him, only spoken with him   
on the phone."   
  
"You need to contact Chen and find out if the men can be ID'ed quickly.   
I'll look into this and get back to you in a few minutes."   
The Official hung up and called Eberts.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Eberts I know your on leave but I need you to dig up information on the local  
national guard fast."   
  
"Yes, Sir you want me to come in?"   
  
"I asked you about this very possibility not long ago do you have access to the   
information from your home computer?" It was highly against policy for Eberts  
to take home secure information with him. But the Official knew he sometimes  
worked on things at home.   
  
"I do have some of the files on my system." Eberts moved to his computer   
and looked up the files. "What am I checking on?"   
  
"Are any of the guardsmen of middle east decent? Is the officer in charge   
regular army or a weekend warrior?"   
  
" It appears that the commanding officer is regular army. A Major Thomas.   
His second in command is Captain Greer. Let me see, there are hundreds  
of names here. There is a sergeant with the last name of Amir.   
This could take a few minutes." Eberts continued to read the roster.   
  
"I'll call back, keep at it Eberts."  
  
"Charlie, look Chen says he wants to talk to your people that are on site.  
Have them report to his office on the second floor. He said he doesn't  
like the set up they have for the guardsmen. Anyone in a uniform could  
gain access to his buildings now. I'm calling in my rescue team, and  
we'll be standing by to assist when he lets me know what he needs."   
  
"Thanks Mike, I hope this isn't what it looks like." The Official hung up,  
then called Hobbes back.   
  
"Hobbes the head of airport security wants to talk with you and Fawkes.  
He's not cleared to know about the I-Man project. But he's not happy   
with the way the guard is handling their personnel."   
  
"Got ya, we'll go see him now." Bobby hung up.   
  
"What's going on with you two?" Claire had finally checked in her suitcase  
and was ready to head to her gate now.   
  
"Claire something very bad is about to go down. You can't go to the gate."  
  
"Bobby we already had this discussion. I'm going to the conference."   
She dismissed his statement. Not noticing his tone of voice.   
  
"I'm dead serious, you can't board a plane now." Bobby was trying to keep  
his temper, and not speak loudly with so many people around.   
  
Darien jumped in before she misunderstood his statement as an order.  
"Claire really this isn't like that I over heard two guys planning to do something  
like take over a plane or the airport. This is real."   
  
Claire had been about to tell Bobby he couldn't order her around like that.   
But Darien was so rarely serious, she was beginning to believe him.   
"You're sure?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty sure. Think about it if everyone is used to seeing armed   
guardsmen around the airport, how hard would it be to sneak in a few  
extra guys?"   
  
"Come on we have to see Capt. Chen." Bobby lead the way to the main offices   
for Airport security.   
  
end part one 


	2. chap 2

Invisible Air  
part two  
by mardel rated PG-13  
  
I just borrowed them for the story  
  
Captain Chen was expecting the agents so he was waiting in the outer office of   
his office when they arrived.   
  
"Captain I'm Agent Hobbes, this is my partner Fawkes and Dr. Keeply."   
Bobby shook hands with the man who was a little Asian looking but taller than   
him.  
"Gentlemen and Doctor please come into my office so we can talk privately."   
He shook hands with all of them then waved his arm so they would precede him  
into his office.   
  
Bobby offered Claire one of the two chairs facing the captain's desk.   
  
"I understand you believe there are terrorists here in the airport?"   
He took his seat and gave them his full attention.   
  
"Yes, Sir both my partner and I over heard them talking about the plan  
would go into action soon." Bobby stretched the truth a little.  
  
"You understood the langue they were speaking?"   
  
"I do understand Arabic, but it wasn't. We heard them when they were talking  
in English then they switched over to this other langue."  
  
"I see, I contacted the officer in charge of these men. He's due here very soon.  
If he can identify these men as members of his usual command, we may have  
a problem. But if they are imposters then we will know for sure something is  
about to happen. If you will stay here for a short time I believe we can solve  
this situation quickly."   
  
They stayed in the captain's office while he excused himself.   
  
"Hobbes look I think I should go look around some more."  
  
"Good idea, if this officer doesn't get here soon I'm going to join you out  
there in the terminal. This is feeling worse and worse."   
  
"Darien please don't over do, I don't have any counteragent with me."   
Claire warned him.   
  
Darien slipped out of the office acting like he was headed for the men's room.   
Then he visited the two guards from before. They were acting a little edgy if  
you asked him. He wished he could do something to mess up their plans.   
He stayed invisible only a short time, then went looking around the terminal  
as far as the security check points. The other two groups of guards looked  
less like trouble. But then he was only going on the fact that two of them  
looked to be all of nineteen with red hair and blond hair. Then the other  
set of guardsmen were black. Darien knew there were some mid eastern  
countries with black races, but these two struck him as brothers. He stopped  
and talked with them to get a better feeling for them.   
  
"Hey man, how's it going?"   
  
"Fine Sir."   
  
"I just wanted to say thank you to you guys for serving our country and all."   
Darien told them like he was a tourist or something.   
  
"We're proud to serve sir." The taller of the two men answered him.   
  
"Well you keep up the good work." Darien had wanted to hear them both speak  
but he'd been disappointed. So now he wasn't at all sure if they were on our  
side or not.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Captain Greer arrived at the security office ten minutes after Darien went to   
recon the situation.   
  
"Captain I guess the big question here is do you know your men well enough to  
identify them?" Captain Chen asked.   
  
"I know most of them, but if there is any question about the loyalty of my men  
then I'll remove them from guard detail until this matter is cleared up."   
  
"That's very co-operative of you Sir. It's just that we don't want to take   
chances."   
Bobby added.   
  
"I understand, before the attack in September I would have never believed such  
a thing could happen here on home soil. But now, I'm ready to take any   
measures you feel are needed."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Eberts have you finished checking that information yet?"   
  
"Yes Sir, I believe there may be as many as a dozen men assigned to the   
National Guard unit for southern California that are in deep cover."  
  
"Damn, I was afraid of that."  
  
"I've sent you a list of the names and specialties they have been trained in at  
least as far as the records I have reported." Eberts sounded very concerned.  
  
" Good,"   
"Ah, Sir I'd like to come into work."   
"Fine if you feel up to it." the Official hung up he had to make another call to  
airport security. The fax machine was humming behind him he pulled the first  
sheet off and read the names.   
  
"Captain Chen please?"   
  
"I'm sorry sir he just left the office."   
  
"Send someone to get him, I have very important information he must have at   
once."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I can tell you from here I don't recognize either of those two men."   
Captain Greer said from the other side of the main room of terminal two.   
  
"I was afraid of that now we can prevent what ever was about to take place   
and risk catching only a few of the men planning it. Or we can sit back keep  
a close watch on them and prepare for the worst." Chen said.   
  
"I don't know if waiting is the best defense Sir. If the plan involves any type of  
chemical warfare, we could be risking hundreds of lives." Bobby spoke up.  
  
"Dr. Keeply do you have any expertise in this area?" Chen asked turning towards  
Claire.   
  
"I'm familiar with several types of chemical weapons. The risk is farley high to   
the men that release the chemical or biological weapon. If they are willing to  
die for their cause like the men who high jacked the jets then it would be   
better to prevent the attack." Claire looked worried, she locked eyes with Bobby  
after she was done speaking. He nodded to her, he understood her fear.   
  
"First we need to get help here from the local police. I'm afraid your people are  
suspect at the moment Captain."   
  
"You could prevent any more of the public from reaching the airport with some  
type of traffic jam or construction that blocks the road. That wouldn't cause   
suspicion to the terrorists if you still want to try and capture them." Bobby   
suggested.   
  
"Good, let's good back up stairs and work on this. I'll have one of my men keep  
an eye on those two." Chen started back towards his office.   
  
"Sir I was just coming to get you, there is an urgent call for you."   
A young woman from the office reported to her boss.   
  
Bobby held Claire back. "Look I think you should get out of here. Darien and I   
will stay and help out."   
  
"Bobby I'm a doctor I can help if people are hurt." Claire protested.   
  
"You could if it was only a few people but if it's as bad as you said it's going  
to be hundreds. If you won't go back to the agency then take the van to   
the hospital and warn them what to expect. Set up for the worst."   
Bobby handed her the keys to the van, then kissed her quickly.   
  
"Bobby I…"   
  
"Go, now!" He implored her to get herself to a place of safety.   
  
Claire stared into his dark eyes for a few seconds the turned to leave.  
  
Bobby went after the two officers, he really hated it that he'd been right.  
His cell phone rang as he was returning to the security office.  
"Hobbes here."   
  
"Bobby listen meet me at the area near the concourse that connects  
terminal one with terminal two. I think you need to see this."   
  
"I'll be right there." Bobby rushed forward and told the Captain he  
would be back soon. His partner had uncovered more information.  
  
"Ok, Partner what's up?"   
  
"I was looking around and I sneaked into that secure area over there."  
Darien indicated the luggage area. "I found a hidden supply of   
explosives and some kind of chemicals."   
  
"This just keeps getting worse and worse." Bobby looked worried.   
  
"I think we should confiscate that stuff even if it does risk letting the  
bad guys know we are on to them."   
  
"I'm with you on that one Partner." Bobby flipped his phone out and  
put a call into Captain Chen.   
  
"Yes, Sir. We will maintain surveillance on the hidden stash until your  
people get here." Bobby moved back out of the main hallway and   
prepared to wait.   
  
"Where's Claire?" Darien asked a few seconds later, having almost forgotten  
about her.   
  
"I sent her to set up the local hospital incase this gets ugly."   
  
"Good idea."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire drove to the nearest hospital, in route she made a call to Alex.   
  
"Monroe."  
  
"Alex, it's Claire listen Bobby and Darien are out at the airport. Something  
big is about to happen. If you aren't in the middle of something you can't  
get away from I think they could use your help."  
  
"I'm a little busy right now." Alex was tailing a suspect in the case she was  
working on.   
  
"This is very important, it seems terrorists are planning something at  
the airport. It may involve chemical weapons."   
  
"I'm there." Alex was about to hang up her phone when she heard  
  
"Alex! wait."   
  
"What is it?"   
"Darien needs or he will need a shot soon. Stop by the lab and grab a vial  
of counteragent and syringe."   
  
"Got it where are you?"   
  
"I'm on my way to the hospital to help set up things incase…." she didn't finish   
her sentence.   
  
"Ok, stay safe Claire. I'll find the guys."   
  
"Thank you. You do the same."   
  
Claire arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. She had her badge out but it  
would really have more importance if they weren't still under the Bureau  
of Weights and Measures.   
  
"I need to speak to the chief of staff please, it's a matter of public health."   
  
"His office is 415 but he's hardly ever there. I'll page him for you."   
  
"Thank you." Claire prayed they took her seriously it would save time.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"You know Partner I've been thinking what kinds of containers where those  
chemicals in?"   
  
"They looked like big bleach bottles, but they weren't stored in the cleaning  
closet."   
"I've got a plan my friends as soon as those has met guys get here, we are  
going to be doing a little switch-a-ro."   
  
"What are you going to substitute for the explosives?"   
  
"If it's the same stuff we used in the Marines I know just the thing."   
Bobby said smiling.   
  
The Has Met guys showed up. They were dressed in coveralls like the   
men who were working on the expansion section of the terminal.   
They removed the chemicals and the explosives. Bobby followed them  
out to the truck and spoke with one of the men. He talked him out of  
a couple of the paper wrappers the plastic explosive came in.  
  
"You got the wrappers now what are you going to put inside?"   
Darien was puzzled by Bobby's evil grin.   
  
"Watch and learn Partner." Bobby headed back to the area where the work men  
had their supplies. They were busy working on the other side of the concourse.  
Bobby borrowed a tub of spackle and took it with him to the storage room.   
"If I pack this into the wrappers, they probably won't even notice the difference.  
It's about the same consistency, the same weight and if they do notice it will  
be to late."   
  
"This is a great switch, you'd make a great confidence man. But what about the   
chemicals?"   
  
"We'll get some bleach bottles, would you check to make sure the stuff you hid  
was still the same? Especially if it's dangerous stuff?"   
  
"You've got a point there. I'll go check with the janitor on duty he should be   
able to help us out."   
  
Darien borrowed a coverall and a hand truck from the janitor after he explained  
he was a government agent. The janitor was happy to give him a hand.   
  
He wheeled the load of bleach towards the storage area right through the  
concourse.   
  
"This worked out perfect it looks just like it did when I found it." Darien stood  
back and admired their work.   
  
"Good now lets get out of here and wait to see who comes for this stuff."  
Bobby patted him on the back and headed for the back door.   
  
end part two 


	3. chap 3

Invisible Air  
part three  
by mardel  
  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
Alex was driving towards the airport. She'd already stopped at the Agency and  
picked up the counteragent. Now she just had to find a way through the traffic  
that was backing up. She turned off on to the side street at the next exit and began   
working her way west on back streets.   
  
Claire had finally made contact with the hospital administrator.   
  
"You're telling me that we can expect over a hundred people to need treatment if  
this attack you're taking about takes place?" The woman with short gray hair looked  
harassed already.   
  
"I'm afraid so, haven't you a plan for this type of thing?"  
  
"We have a plan for a earthquake, or natural disaster, but the closest we can come   
to this would be a chemical spill on the freeway. That plan has a set up for decontaminating  
showers and a triage set up out in the parking lot."   
  
"Then I suggest you put that plan into motion. If this attack happens we won't have time  
to be assembling showers." Claire warned her.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby and Darien were still watching the storage area, waiting for someone to make  
a move to remove the explosives or the chemicals.   
  
Captain Chen was organizing the local police and half of his men to defend the   
airport. They had taken Bobby's advice about a pretend traffic jam by setting up  
a road work area to prevent any new people from reaching the airport.   
  
"Hobbes." Bobby grabbed his cell phone on the first ring.   
"Bobby, Eberts had some information that might be useful." the Official came on the line.  
  
"Yes Sir, I didn't think Eberts was due back to work yet?"   
  
"He's back, here." Bobby heard the rustle of a transfer, then Eberts's voice   
"Agent Hobbes, I prepared a scenario for a possible chemical attack. Depending on  
the type of substance used, I can advise you as to the proper neutralizing factor."   
  
"We unloaded a bunch of stuff to the Haz-Mat people an hour ago. They should   
have it analyze by now."   
  
"I'll contact them and get back to you." Eberts rang off, and put a call into the   
Hazardous Material unit of the San Diego Fire Department.  
  
""It's getting late do you think we may have jumped the gun on this and  
it's not going down today?" Darien asked.   
  
"I'll stay here why don't you check on the two guys we don't like."   
Bobby nodded, he understood his partner's concern.  
  
"Got ya, I'll be back." Darien went off towards terminal two.   
  
Darien was watching the two guards he'd eves dropped on, when two  
more guards joined them. It was shift change time, but the two guys   
relieving the first two looked like clones. Darien followed the first  
two men, expecting them to pull out, or maybe head for the storage  
area. But they went to relieve one of the sets of guards on the other  
side of the airport just like they had just started duty for the day.   
  
"Bobby, I don't like this. There are now at least two sets of guards  
who are in on this thing." He filled Bobby in on the details.   
  
"Not good Partner, you check out the other set of guys and I'll  
notify Chen what's going on."   
  
Darien rushed to find the other pair of guards. They were already replaced,  
with two guards who looked like they could be legit. One was female,   
and the other was Hispanic.   
  
"Bobby, I think this one is Ok, it's a chick and a local east LA dude."   
  
"Good listen, hustle back here. I've got me eye on two guys dressed like  
painters but they aren't acting like painters, if you get my drift."   
  
Bobby was watching two men, dressed in coveralls and white hats.  
They had arrived a few minutes ago, with a dolly and paint cans but they  
had not put down a drop cloth, opened any of the paint cans or taped off  
so much as a light switch.   
  
Darien arrived back with his partner just as the two painters made a move  
to enter the storage room. Darien quick silvered and followed them inside.  
They moved directly towards the stash of stuff and began stacking the  
bottles carefully onto the dolly. Darien watched for a few seconds then  
slipped back out and told Bobby.  
  
"This is it Partner, they're getting the stuff."   
  
"Good, how are you doing?"  
  
"I've still got four segments." Darien showed his arm to Bobby.   
  
Bobby flipped open his phone and filled in Captain Chen.   
  
"I'll have my men meet you, we have the local rescue team ready. They are  
stagging in the new terminal area so no one should see them by accident."   
  
The two bad guys were on the move they opened the storage room door and   
started pushing the dolly back towards terminal one. Bobby and Darien followed  
as nonchalantly as possible.   
  
"I've got it, the chemical they planned to use, will form a gas that weakens and  
makes ill anyone who breaths it. If exposed for more than a ten minutes it will  
kill." Eberts told Bobby when his phone rang again.  
  
"We confiscated the stuff Eberts."   
  
"You may not have gotten it all. For them to have the desired effect of harming  
a large number of people, they would have twice as much stored as you found."  
  
"Crap, Ok, Eberts we're on it."   
  
"Bobby, there's a simple antidote." Eberts yelled.   
  
"Yeah, what is it?"   
  
"Baking soda if you throw baking soda on the chemical that is making the gas it  
will neutralize it."   
  
"Great where are we suppose to get a bunch of baking soda at an airport?"   
  
"You could try the kitchen." Eberts suggested, but wasn't sure if the kitchen  
there would have it in any significant amount.   
  
"We have to find the other place they are setting this little trap up. It's got  
to be in the other terminal, is there a narrow area that would funnel the   
gas out into the main area?" Bobby explained things to Darien.  
  
They were still following the bad guys, who had stopped and were setting the   
first trap. Darien kept them in sight after they were done and Bobby moved  
in and disarmed the explosive. He turned the site over to members of the   
rescue team that arrived minutes later.   
  
"There's got to be three sites, it wouldn't work for the entire building any other way."  
Bobby moved quickly towards the connecting tunnel of the two terminals.   
  
He looked for the stash, but it wasn't in the same location as the one he had disarmed.  
  
Damn. " Darien are you still with those guys?"   
  
"Yeah, they are arming a second set of bottles." Darien was following them with out  
using his invisibility. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I can't find the third stash of stuff. It must be hidden more securely." Bobby was looking  
everywhere now, he was getting almost frantic in his search for the explosives.   
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Alex was still working her way to the airport. Traffic was truly blocked in   
almost every direction. She'd tried to call Darien to figure out how badly he  
need the counteragent. But his phone was in use. She tired Bobby's phone   
too and got the same thing. They must be using their phones for constant  
communication.   
  
"Eberts do you have any idea where in the airport they are?"   
  
"Agent Monroe, no I'm sorry only that they were near a storage area."   
  
"Crap, I can't even get close to the airport. Traffic is tied up for miles."   
  
"You might try the green way."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"It's a bike path that runs just behind the airport. You could borrow a bike or   
motor cycle and go in the back way." Eberts suggested. "It runs from all the  
city parks around the city."   
  
"Thanks, I'm on it."   
  
Alex turns her car around and pulled into the city park she had just passed a few  
blocks back. She ran up to the first person she saw on a bicycle and flashed her  
badge.   
  
"I'm a government agent I need to borrow your bike. Now!"   
  
"Yeah, right lady. Forget it, this thing coast me a thousand dollars."   
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a matter of life and death." Alex gave him a martial arts   
chop to the body and grabbed his bike before it fell with him. She jumped on and  
started to pedal as fast as possible for the airport.   
  
end part three 


	4. chap4

Invisible Air   
part four  
by mardel  
  
Claire was helping to organize the site for the possible victims of   
the attack.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Claire, we've learned what type of chemicals they are planning to   
use." Eberts explained what he'd learned.   
  
"That should be very helpful Eberts thank you. How are you feeling?   
Should you be at work?" Claire knew he had to still be a bit weak   
from his surgery.   
  
"I'm fine. Alex is on her way to the airport with the counteragent.   
That was quick thinking on your part, to have her stop and pick the   
counteragent up for Darien."   
  
"Thank you I hope he doesn't need it."   
  
"I'll keep in touch with everyone and let you know what's happening."   
Eberts promised.   
  
"Alright, we'll be ready."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien had turned over the second sight the terrorists had set up   
their explosives to the police rescue team. He was on his way to meet   
Bobby and search for the third batch. He was cutting through the   
terminal and noticed there was a place near the end of terminal two   
that sold those big pretzels.   
  
"Bobby where are you?"  
  
"I'm near the baggage area of the second terminal. I can't find where   
the stuff is hidden."   
  
Darien joined Bobby, " For this stuff to make the most impact it   
would have to spread out and let the vapor drift through the terminal   
right?"   
  
"Right Partner, good thinking we need to look higher." Bobby started   
to examine the ceiling tiles.   
  
"We need to look at the ventilation for this part of the terminal."   
Bobby headed for the door for the outside.   
  
Darien followed him to the roof of, the terminal where the searched   
for anything suspicious. Darien could see the traffic jam that had   
been created to prevent more of the public from reaching the airport.   
  
"Damn, it's not up here either." Bobby cursed after searching all the   
vent pipes and the huge cooling pump for the air conditioning.   
  
"I think we need more guys to look for this one." Darien told his   
partner.   
  
"Yeah, I'll see if Chen can send some of his people to help." Bobby   
flipped open his cell phone.   
  
"Oh, Crap!" Darien was climbing down from the roof when the sound of   
a explosion shook the building.   
  
Bobby pocketed his phone and raced back inside the terminal. People   
were running in every direction, there was a hole in the wall near   
the ticket counter and liquid spilled all over the floor.   
  
"We've got to neutralize this stuff, we need baking soda." Bobby   
yelled to Darien.  
  
"I've got an idea." Darien sprinted to the concession area and jumped   
over the counter of the pretzel place. "I need baking soda fast!"  
  
"It's on the shelf in the stockroom." A young woman pointed to the   
top shelf.  
Darien grabbed both boxes of baking soda from the top shelf and   
jumped back over the counter. "Evacuate, take as many people with you   
as you can."   
  
Bobby was covering his mouth with his handkerchief, and waving people   
towards the doors. "Get out of here, it's not safe."   
  
Darien handed Bobby one of the boxes and moved forward to spread the   
baking soda. But there was a cloud hanging over the liquids on the   
floor.  
  
"Eberts said not to breath this if we could avoid it."   
  
"Hold still a second." Darien had quick silvered himself and could   
see through the vapor to spread the baking soda. He quick silvered   
Bobby's eyes so he could see too.  
  
They emptied the boxes of baking soda, and then continued to usher   
people from the building. The Hazardous Material guys arrived and   
finished the job, with their special equipment.   
  
"Crap, I think I might have over done it." Darien moved to lean   
against a tree in the parking lot outside the airport. He was on the   
very edge quick silver madness.  
  
Alex was arriving at the airport just as everything was going down.   
She heard the explosion and rode the bike as close to the building as   
possible. She saw Bobby waving people away from the terminal. But she   
didn't spot Darien anywhere.  
  
"Bobby where is Darien?"   
  
"Alex? He was right behind me." Bobby turned to look for his partner   
and spotted him slumped under the tree.   
  
Alex saw him at the same time.   
"Darien I've got the counteragent, do you need a shot?" Alex moved   
towards him.  
  
Darien lifted his head, his eyes were red, he glared at her. "Shot   
you're not getting near me with a needle."   
  
Bobby and Alex moved forward to block him from running from them.   
"Easy now there Partner."   
  
end part four 


	5. final

Invisible Air   
part final  
  
by mardel  
  
Darien backed away from Bobby, as Alex tried to move up from his  
other side.   
"You're going to get what's coming to you Hobbes. I'm sick and tired  
of you making me follow the rules."   
Darien turned his full attention on Bobby and lunged for him.  
Bobby managed to moved out of Darien's grasp at the last second  
he had to counter punch Darien to keep him back.   
Bobby motioned to Alex to get ready with the counter agent shot.  
  
"I'm ready you just give me an opening." Alex spoke calmly, but  
her eyes revealed how worried she was about Darien.   
  
"Listen Partner, this if for your own good. You need to co-operate."  
Bobby moved around Darien, looking for him to drop his guard for  
a second.  
  
Darien moved in again and managed to get a hold of Bobby around  
the body. Lifting him, and then throwing him to the ground. Darien  
tried to smash his foot onto Bobby's throat, but Bobby rolled to the  
side in time. He grabbed Darien's foot and unbalanced him, jumping  
on top of him and attempting to pin him down long enough for  
Alex to give him the shot.  
  
Alex moved in quickly, but Darien was impossible to hold down.  
He threw Bobby, off him and regained his feet. growling at both of  
them to "Stay back."   
  
"I'm goin' have to choke him out. It's the only way." Bobby told  
Alex.   
She agreed they didn't want to hurt Darien and the choke hold would  
do the least damage.   
"Ok, I'm ready do you want me to put this down and help you subdue  
him?"   
"No, I can get him, just be ready." Bobby threw off his jacket and  
prepared to jump Darien again.   
  
"Come on Partner, you know we have to do this." Bobby circled  
Darien, he was glad Darien never ran from him in this situation. There  
was something about being confronted that held him there, made him  
fight them instead of running off. There was no way Bobby could ever  
chase Darien down.   
  
"I'm going to snap you in half the next time I get hold of you."   
Darien promised, his eyes red, his voice rough.   
  
Bobby feign a move to the right then moved in on the left. He  
was on Darien's back both arms working a choke hold on Darien's  
throat. Darien clawed for Bobby's arm but he couldn't move it.   
He attempted to get hold of Bobby, his hand found nothing to  
get hold of. Darien fell to his knees and the oxygen was cut off  
from his lungs.   
  
"I'm right here, just another few seconds." Alex spoke just behind  
Bobby. She reached around with the needle and injected the counter  
agent into him as soon as Bobby moved his arm. Bobby held Darien's  
head off the ground. He always felt terrible when he had to use his  
martial arts skills on his partner.   
  
"You had to do it." Alex reassured him. Her eyes damp with tears.  
"Why don't you sit with him, I'm sure he'd much rather wake up  
in your lap." Bobby shifted out from under Darien and Alex took  
his place on the grass.   
  
Darien was just starting to come around, he groaned and opened his  
eyes to see Bobby standing over him.  
" Lay still a minute." Alex rubbed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Take it easy Partner." Bobby nodded at Darien.   
  
"Crap." Darien was the only one looking up and he saw that there   
were two men behind Bobby that looked like the men they had been  
searching for in the terminal. "  
"Hobbes behind you."   
  
But Darien's warning came to late.   
  
"You will die for interfering with our orders." A man pressed a gun   
to the spot just behind Bobby's ear.   
  
Alex noticed two men were also behind her and Darien. They must be  
assuming Darien was injured. They were not armed as their leader was.  
  
  
Bobby's eyes narrowed, he knew it was going to take team work for   
him to live through the next few minutes. Alex nodded to him very  
slightly.   
  
"You will come with us." The man with the gun to Bobby's head ordered.  
  
Alex whispered to Darien to roll to his right, and to quicksilver to give  
them a distraction.   
  
"No, please he's hurt." Alex pretended to be a weak female, as they  
would expect from a woman.   
  
"If you do not do as I say now, he dies." Came the snarled reply.  
  
Darien disappeared, the three men with the leader looked  
wide eyed and all murmured something in their native language.  
Stepping back away from the small group on the grass.  
  
Bobby took the opening, to grab the gun, preformed a move that   
knocked it from his fingers and continued with a few more hits to  
make sure he was down and out. The gun fell to the grass, and  
Darien grabbed for it.   
  
Alex was fighting with two of bad guys, but they weren't to hard for  
her to take out. She was up on her feet in one fluid move, and struck  
the man nearest her with a body blow, that sent him off his feet.   
The second man tried to grab her arms and pin them to her sides.  
But she quickly broke his hold, and threw him to the ground followed  
up by several blows. The first man was back on his feet, and swinging  
a fist at her head.   
"You want some more do ya?" Alex grinned and hit him. But he was  
tough and tried to land a blow on her again, Alex continued to dodge  
his blows for a few seconds then she drop kicked him to his knees.  
  
Bobby was chasing the forth man, he'd run off across the parking  
area when his leader had gone down. Darien was holding the gun  
on Alex and her two attackers but she looked like she was in control  
of the situation.   
  
"Freeze!" Two of the men from the Hostage Rescue Team stepped  
out in the path of the fleeing bad guy. He stopped and threw up his  
hands.   
  
Bobby stopped, and smiled. "Good work guys."   
"We'll take this one into custody Agent Hobbes."   
  
"Great there are several more over here." Bobby told them.  
  
Alex was standing with Darien, guarding the three terrorists.   
"Thanks Alex that was quick thinking." Bobby told her as  
he joined them.  
  
"Anytime." she nodded.   
  
"The HRT guys caught the fourth guy."   
  
"Good, what about the explosion? Did anyone get hurt?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'll check with Chen," Bobby opened his cell phone again and spoke  
with the man in charge.   
  
"I've several reports of people taken to the hospital for inhaling the  
fumes. But no one was hurt by the explosion it's self." Capt. Chen  
reported. "Thank you for help Agent Hobbes, I understand you had  
an incident with several of the terrorists?"   
  
"Yeah, but they are in custody."   
  
"Good, anyone hurt?"   
  
"No, everyone here is fine." Bobby ended the conversation.   
"No one killed, the folks that breathed the fumes have been  
taken to the hospital. I'll bet Claire's got her hands full."   
  
The debriefing took hours. Darien, Alex and Bobby were exhausted  
by the time they were allowed to return to the agency. Claire was  
in her lab, waiting to check Darien over.   
  
The three agents dragged into the lab together.   
"I'm so glad you are all alright. We treated several dozen people for  
inhalation of the gas. I believe they will all recover." Claire greeted  
them.   
  
"Hey, Claire. Do I really need checked out?" Darien asked as he   
moved to sit down.   
  
"Yes, are you sure you didn't breath any of the gas?" She looked in  
his eyes and listened to his heart and lungs.   
"I held my breath."   
  
"Take several deep breaths for me," Claire held the stethoscope to his  
chest and listened. He sounded clear, but if all of the excitement he  
might have inhaled some of the fumes.   
  
"Do you feel light headed or hung over, at all?" Claire was surprised  
that one of the symptoms for exposure to the gas was similar to   
a terrible hang over. If you inhaled enough, it would knock you   
unconscious and stop your breathing.   
  
"No, I'm just exhausted, it was a long day." Darien leaned his head  
back and closed his eyes.   
  
"How about you Bobby? Do you have any dizziness?"  
Claire shifted her gaze to him.  
  
"I'm good." He grinned, that was a leading statement when addressed  
to Claire.   
  
"Darien you can go home, but don't quicksilver until I have a chance  
to check you over again tomorrow."   
  
"Thanks Claire, good night." he eased off of the table and headed for  
the door.   
  
" 'Night partner." Bobby nodded as Alex slipped an arm around   
Darien's waist and escorted him out.   
  
"See ya tomorrow." Darien smiled, he was so tired, it was nice to  
have Alex by his side to help him.   
  
"Bobby would you let me check your lungs please?" she patted the  
table.  
  
"Sure Keepy, I don't mind." He took Darien's place on the table  
and took several deep breaths so she could listen.   
  
"You sound fine. I was scared silly when the reports came in that  
there had been an explosion." She told him removing her stethoscope.  
  
"I was glad you were somewhere safe." Bobby took her hand in his,  
and looked into her eyes. She returned his gaze a few seconds then  
dropped her head. Bobby moved off the table.   
  
"What's this you're getting shy with me now?" He lifted her chin back  
up so he could see her eyes again.   
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to feel safe again. Unless your arms  
are around me." she confessed.   
  
Bobby hugged her close, kissing her after holding her for several  
seconds. They both needed the reassurance that they were safe   
and whole and together.   
  
Alex and Darien had reached her apartment. She wasn't about to let  
him out of her sight after what had happened.   
  
"Alex I appreciate your help, but I'm really tired." Darien yawned as  
she closed the door.   
  
"I don't expect anything from you tonight. I just want to make sure  
you're safe."   
  
"You're getting as bad as Hobbes." He tried to joke.   
  
"Go ahead and get in bed, I'll join you in a few minutes." Alex did   
want him, she always wanted him. But she knew he was worn out.  
She wasn't so greedy she had to make love even when he was exhausted.  
She checked her answering machine and her mail, then changed into  
a night shirt and shorts sleeping outfit.   
  
Darien was sound a sleep, she lifted the covers and joined him.   
Moving in against his side and resting her head on his chest. Alex  
sighed, cuddling wasn't something she allowed herself to indulge in.  
But since he was asleep, she thought it would be safe. Darien still  
didn't know she loved him, and she wasn't ready for him to know.  
She might not ever be ready.   
  
end 


End file.
